TUAOA:Escapeing Their Fates
by uzumakie-san
Summary: Naruto gets very upset because of the events that ruined what was supposed to be a perfect and decides to leave konoha for a couple of years and descovers some shoking info about his parentage. slight music fic. naruhina possible harem.
1. dissapointment

Hey there people uzumakie-san here this is another one of my fics. I don't know if I'm going to continue my other fics I don't think that there not that good and I had not had that much experience writing but now that I do I have decided to write this story I think it will be very good if written properly. I am getting some help from ravercozy with this fic so with that I really hope you like this. This story will take place during the shipped time period. All italics are thoughts so for sometime when Naruto and kyuubi speak it will be them speaking in thought.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM.

* * *

**Escaping Their Fates**

There are five great nations each with a hidden ninja village within the nation. In the five great nations there are beings that contain a demon that has been sealed within them these beings are called jinchuriki. Each demon's power is measured by how many tails it has going from one to nine, nine being the strongest one being the weakest. Where ever these demon containing Jinchuriki may reside there villages have treated them with hate, disgust, and with the intent to harm them in anyway. These Jinchuriki only wish to live a normal life with no one hurting them or trying to kill them on a daily basis. But one Jinchuriki doesn't let that get to him and still wishes to protect the village that hates him so. This Jinchuriki even tries to find love and believes he has already found it. The Jinchuriki I speak of is the container of the nine tailed fox demon (kyuubi no kitsune) who happens to reside in konohagakure (village hidden in the leaves), the container of which I speak of is named Naruto uzumaki and this is his story of how he came to be loved by his village and changed the outlook on all Jinchuriki.

----XxXxXxXx----

His day started off as any normal summer day with the sun shining down upon the village. Naruto woke up to the sun shining through the window to his apartment and into his eyes burning them from the heat till he sat up. He looked over at the clock on his night stand next to his bed it read 10:00. Deciding it was time for him to wake up Naruto got up gathered some clean clothes then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once out he headed to his favorite shop of all time for some of his favorite food of all time ramen. Arriving Naruto removed the flaps at Ichiraku's Ramen stand and took his favorite seat.

"Hey old man how has business been so far today?" Naruto asked quite curious because he hadn't seen anyone in the place since he entered.

"It's been slow but now that you're here I have a feeling that i'm about to make some serious money." Teuchi the old man replied with a chuckle.

"Well I believe that to be correct Teuchi, lets start with 2 big bowls of pork ramen and see what happens from there." Naruto ordered while at the same time debating on what his next order will be.

"Coming right up, Ayame keep our customer occupied while I work on his ramen would you please." Teuchi yelled to his daughter while pulling out a big pot for large orders of ramen.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Ayame asked with a smile on her face.

"Good so far, I think today there's going to be a big change in my life good or bad I don't know but i'm hoping for good." Naruto replied with his fox like grin on his face thinking of how to approach his favorite pink haired kunoichi today. Thinking of her made him blush slightly thinking of there relationship he could have with her if she said yes.

"That's good I hope whatever you have planned will go well for you. If you don't mind me asking what do y--, orders up Naruto." Ayame started to ask Naruto what was he going to do today when she was interrupted by her father placing a big bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. Naruto ate the ramen so fast it was as if he was breathing air in. Finished with his first bowl he started on his second bowl just about as fast as the first.

----XxXxXxXx----

After about twenty bowls in all Naruto decided to head out back to his house to plan for what exactly he wanted to get to offer to his pink haired kunoichi named Sakura. Arriving at his house he sits down on the couch relaxing and began to plan the rest of his day.

'_Hmm……. I think ill get her some flowers, chocolates, and go see a movie and reservations for dinner_.' Naruto counted off all his plans on his finger. After deciding on what he wanted to do he changed into more formal clothes Naruto headed out first to Yamanaka's flower shop to pick out some flowers. Naruto walked in to the shop to see his fellow blond ninja Ino sitting at the counter looking like she was not in a good mood.

"Hey Ino what's up?" Naruto asked hoping he can help get his friend out of the mood she was in.

"Nothing just bored watching over the shop, I would rather be on a mission right now, anyway how may I help you?" Ino politely ask but still irritated for having t watch the shop and not really wanting to deal with anyone right now.

"Do you have bouquets of pink and white roses?" Naruto asked wishing that the shop did carry the kind of flowers he wanted to get for Sakura.

~Sigh~ "Yea hold on ill go get them for you." Ino turned and went to the back of the shop to find the flowers for Naruto's order. Finding them Ino returns to the front of the shop handing the bouquet of flowers to Naruto. "Here you are Naruto that will be $10.50 and remember if floral in need yamanaka's flower shop is the place to be." Ino said while at the end reluctantly saying the cheesy line she was forced to say every time someone made a purchase at her family store.

"Thanks Ino-Chan here is the money and don't worry you will always have my business if i'm ever in need of flowers." Naruto said then turning around walking into the streets and out of the flower shop.

While Naruto was walking down the streets he heard some of the villagers saying some nasty things about him. He thought that by now he should be used to this but figured that it would always hurt just a little no matter what. He even got hit by a couple of rotten food thrown at him by some of the villagers. Ignoring the thrown food Naruto walks into the nearest restaurant he finds so that he can wash off the food that was thrown at him like that. Luckily there wasn't much there and it was not on long enough to stain his clothes. After cleaning he stopped at a drug store to buy some body spray to get rid of the stench of rotten food. After the little incident Naruto finally arrived at the candy store to by some chocolates for Sakura.

Walking up to the counter Naruto gets the attention of the clerk at the counter and purchase's his order. "Um hello miss I was wondering if I can buy a box of chocolates that would go along with these flowers." He said while holding up the flowers for the clerk to see.

"Hmmm….. Let me see what we have, hold on just a second." The lady at the counter said and took off in the store to help find a nice set of chocolates that would go good with pink and white roses. '_hmmm… ah just the perfect set'. _She grabbed the box of chocolates and arrived back at the counter to a waiting Naruto.

"Here you are sir I think the white and strawberry chocolates would be a perfect match for those flowers." The women said while ringing up Naruto's bill for the chocolates.

"Alright that will be $4.50 total." She told Naruto.

He paid for the chocolates then headed over to the fanciest restaurant to make reservations for the night he had planned ahead. Now he had plenty of time to get there because it was still early on in the day but he just wanted to get done with most of the planning early so he had time to prepare his speech to Sakura when asking her on the date. He went to the fanciest restaurant in the village and as soon as the workers saw him walking toward the entrance they shooed him away and told him he was never allowed to be in that restaurant. This went on for most of the restaurants he passed and attempted to go into so he decided to head over to Choji's house to see if he knew of any fancy restaurants that he has yet to check out after first informing him of all the places he has already tried to go to.

Naruto arrived at the Akamichi clan's compound and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer the door so he can talk to his friend Choji. When someone finally answered the door Naruto saw a five foot eight inches tall man that weighed about 230 pounds that was wearing a red kimono for guys (don't know if there is a difference of names for guys and girls if so please let me know) he had red swirls on his cheeks and had long orange hair. He answered in a gruff tone of voice "Hello sir how may I help you?" the man said

"Um I was wondering if Choji was here I wanted to ask him a question its kind of important to me sir." Naruto ask a little intimidated by the adult Akamichi at the door.

"Yes I believe he is in the courtyard outback training you may come in and go and speak with him if you wish." the man had said.

"Thank you sir ill be quick about it." and with that Naruto walked into the compound and towards the small training field behind the main house.

Naruto arrived at the training grounds a couple of seconds later to see Choji training with another clan member and by the looks of it Choji had the clan member on the defensive.

Noticing someone else was present in the fields Choji abruptly stopped his attack and turned towards Naruto.

"Hey Naruto what do you want i'm kind of busy here?" Choji asked in a rather annoyed and unusual tone for him.

"Hi Choji I wanted to ask you a question but it seems like I did something to piss you off so whatever never mind." Naruto said this then jumped over the courtyard walls and headed off to find another one of his friends to see if anyone else would be able to help before Choji could get to him to let him know it wasn't him he was angry with. He at first thought to ask Neji or Hinata but remembered that they were busy with clan stuff and were away on a mission for it. His next thoughts led to a lazy but very smart chunin friend of his Shikamaru Nara. With that thought Naruto turned and headed towards the Nara residency hoping to find Shikamaru there.

Naruto arrived at the house walking up to the door and knocking on it. The door was answered by someone who look almost exactly like his friend Shikamaru except for a few scars on his face and that he was slightly taller than Shikamaru. The man spoke in a friendly and lazy tone "Yes what or who is it you need?" The man asked.

"Is Shikamaru in I wanted to know if I can speak with him?" Naruto asked hoping to speak with him.

"Shikamaru does not want to see you right now so please go about your business and check elsewhere please." The man thought to be Shikamaru's father said to Naruto only to see the saddened look on the young ones face. Naruto just stiffened and ran off before Shikamaru's father could stop him to reword what he had just said not meaning it in the way he had said it.

'_Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me today?_' Naruto thought to himself while running across the roofs to head towards his house to get ready because he had spent so much time trying to look for a restaurant to take Sakura to that he lost track of time.

'_Oh well I guess I could take her to Ichiraku's I know it will be lame but it's the only place that I can think of now._' Naruto thought to himself trying to put himself in a better mood before he approached Sakura after he got ready.

----XxXxXxXx----

Naruto had gotten all of the things he needed like the flowers and chocolates but decided to not dress up seeming as he was only going to take her to Ichiraku's. Now with everything he needed he walked down the street and headed towards the hospital to wait for Sakura to end her shift there and take her on the date he hoped she would except. On his way to the hospital he got a lot of awkward looks from the villagers putting the looks aside and not paying to much attention to him he kept going towards the hospital. He arrived to what he thought was a little early so he waited on a bench outside the front doors waiting for her to come out. A couple of minutes waiting on the bench Naruto heard the door open to the hospital and snapped his head over to see who it was. What he saw was partially what he wanted to see (being Sakura) but the rest just made him hurt and grunt holding back some tears (Sasuke). Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the hospital arm in arm looking at each other with love in there eyes when they heard a grunt of distress turning towards the grunt they see Naruto sitting there with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. They decided to walk up to Naruto and see what he wanted.

"Naruto what are you doing here with chocolates and flowers." Sakura said while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well Sakura I was here to ask you out on a date and give you these flowers and chocolate." Naruto said still slightly hopeful that Sakura would except his request and was just with Sasuke because they were going to train together.

"Seriously *giggle* that's just hilarious." Sakura finished and burst out laughing with Sasuke right behind her. The reaction Sakura showed toward his request was the breaking point to his wonderful day sure his friends had been rude to him when he was trying to be friendly but he figured they were just having a bad day but the way Sakura was acting now showed (to him) that nobody wanted anything to do with him.

"Fine if that's how you want it ill just leave you all and go somewhere nobody knows who I am maybe then I can be happy." Naruto yells trying to hold back his tears and failing miserably at it. He turned and ran towards his home to greave and formulate a plan to escape the village and live in piece for once.

He arrived at his home shortly after he took off away from Sakura and Sasuke. Once he got into his apartment he shut and locked the door then ran and plopped on his bed so that he can cry out his miseries a little bit before he started to pack his things and take off. While lying there crying he hadn't realized that the Kyuubi had pulled him into his mindscape and right in front of the cage he was in. The voice he heard was the same demonic voice he was always heard while speaking to the great kyuubi no kitsune.

"_**BOY DO NOT CRY I HAVE THOUGHT OF A PLAN TO HELP YOU ESCAPE FROM THIS VILLAGE AND BECOME A GREAT SHINOBI THE LIKES OF WHICH THIS WORLD HAS NEVER SEEN BEFORE. NOW STOP YOUR WRETCHED CRYING AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY." **_Came the demonic voice of the all powerful Kyuubi No Kitsune. Hearing the voice the boy snapped his head up with a tear ridden face glaring at the kyuubi like he was the cause of all his problems (and in a way he was the cause.) The boy simply replied.

"_What do you want idiot fox you're the cause of this why should I listen to you after all that has happened to me because of you."_

"_**BECAUSE I FEEL FOR YOU AND DID NOT MEAN FOR YOU TO BE HURT BECAUSE OF YOU BEING MY VESSILE AND WISH TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY HELPING YOU ESCAPE AND TRAIN YOU TO MAKE YOU EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU ALREADY ARE. ONCE I HAVE TRAINED YOU WE CAN THEN TAKE REVENGE OR DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO THIS VILLAGE THAT HAVE CAUSED YOU SO MUCH PAIN."**_The Kyuubi spoke truly and honestly with a sincere voice. From what the Kyuubi said and in the tone of voice he said it in he believed the fox for every word but did have to correct him on one thing before he listened to his plan of escape.

"_Ok fox I believe you but there is one thing I am not going to do and that is take revenge on this place it is the place I was born and despite all of the beatings and assassination attempts and all the other harm that has come to me from the villagers I still love this place and besides there is a couple of people that I still hold dear to my heart and wish no harm to come to them. I do want to return one day but that's not for quiet some time from now at the very least four years maybe even more." _Naruto replied to the fox.

"_**OK I UNDERSTAND THAT AND WILL RESPECT YOUR REQUEST. NOW AS FOR THE ESCAPE PLAN I WANT YOU TO PACK EVERYTHING YOU WILL NEED FOR LONG TRAVELING TRIPS AND HEAD TO THE WEST GATE WHERE IT IS THE LEAST GAURDED AND "HOP THE GATE" AND KEEP HEADING WEST TILL I TELL YOU ALL IS CLEAR AND NOONE IS FOLLOWING US."**_The Kyuubi instructed Naruto in doing so that they can finally escape the village and live a happy life somewhere else.

"_Should I at least write a letter or something to tell the Granny Tsunade that I'm leaving or no?" _Naruto asked curiously.

"_**NO I WILL TEACH YOU SOMETHING THEN YOU CAN SEND IT TO HER AFTER WE LEAVE AND SEE HOW SHE REACTS WHEN WE RETURN AFTER THE YEARS OF TRAINING THE ONLY THING YOU SHOULD DO IS LEAVE HER NECKLACE HERE AND IF SHE WANTS YOU TO HAVE IT BACK THEN SHE WILL GIVE IT BACK TO YOU."**_Kyuubi said to Naruto in a stern voice not wanting much of anyone after him.

"_Ok fox I wont now I got to gather my things and pack." _Naruto said and doing just that walking around the apartment gathering things to pack for his long journey.

Naruto first went to his dresser to gather all of his clothes that he had and put them into a sealing scroll he had made with the help of the Kyuubi's knowledge. After packing all of his clothes he turned to his closet were he had a small safe for his money and valuable possessions (what few he has) and packed them into another sealing scroll. He didn't need to seal any of his ninja tools because he already had them packed in his ninja tool pack that is strapped to his hip and leg. The last thing he did after packing his camping things was pack all the ramen he had into one last scroll and then put all the sealing scrolls into a backpack. He took off his necklace and placed it on the counter of his apartment and took off out the window.

----XxXxXxXx----

(to lazy to write the journey he had to get outside the village just know that he had no problems because of the help of the Kyuubi)

He had made it successfully out of Konoha and was no running at a nice easy pace in silence when the Kyuubi interrupted his silence with some very interesting news.

"_**HEY KIT THERE IS SOMETHING I HAVE GOT TO TELL YOU."**_Kyuubi said to Naruto breaking the silence between the two.

"_Ok fox go ahead what is it?" _Naruto asked wondering what the kyuubi wanted to tell him thinking that there was nothing to tell him before hand.

"_**WELL FOR SOMETIME NOW WHEN WE WERE IN THE VILLAGE I SENSED TWO PEOPLE FOLLOWING US AROUND EVERYWERE BUT DIDN'T THIK MUCH OF IT BECAUSE I FIGURED I WAS ANBU OR SOMETHING ON PROTECTIVE DETAIL BUT IM NOT SO SURE ANYMORE BECAUSE WE ARE BEING FOLLOWED BY THE SAME TWO **__**PRESENCE."**_Kyuubi warned him.

Naruto decided to investigate what the Kyuubi said and stopped in his tracks and yelled over his shoulder.

"I KNOW YOUR THERE STEP OUT AND TELL ME WHY YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME."

When he said that two figures in black cloaks and pure white masks on jumped out of the bushes to greet him. Noticing the two figures showed themselves to him he turned around to face them and find out who exactly they are and why they are following him.

"Very good Naruto-kun you have figured out that we were following you although I can say that it did take quite some time." The shorter of the two figures said to him.

"Just shut up and tell me who you are and why your following me." Naruto responded to the cloaked figures.

----XxXxXxXx----

And that's a wrap for now hope you enjoy thank you.


	2. Hinata's dream

Hey people uzumakie-san hope you like this story so far. I hope to continue it for quite some time. I have gotten some ideas for this story from SIHV and have been bouncing ideas off of ravercozy in hopes of making this my best story yet weather it be here on FF or in school. I have realized in my last chapter at the beginning and so in-case some of you did not get it this story takes place during the shipuuden time line. And sorry I write paragraphs at the beginning of the chapters I will try something different after this chapter.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM.

Some say that when you truly love someone and they love you in return that there is a telepathic link formed between them. This link formed is measured in strength by what people feel or can tell about there love when they are not near each other.

Escaping and plans

"Just shut up and tell me who you are and why your following me." Naruto responded to the cloaked figures.

"Easy Naruto we do not mean any harm to you we only wish to help." The taller of the two said in a masculine voice.

"How do I know you are telling the truth then why don't you show me who you are instead of hiding behind your hoods." Naruto said readying his kunai for attack.

"We cannot do that just yet but I can tell you that if we were your enemy we would have killed you already ." Realizing that what the cloaked people were saying to be true Naruto put down his kunai but still kept it out just in-case to hear what they had to say.

"What we want is to help you escape and not get caught we will not be coming with you just yet but in time we will find you and join you, if you want even train you." The feminine of the two said showing concern in her voice.

"OK so how are you going to help me escape without getting caught because so far I think I'm doing a pretty good job of it so far." Naruto replied thinking of how these people can really help him with something that he has already done.

"Well once they discover that you have gone missing they will send multiple teams of ninja looking for you so we could give you advice on places to go and how to put the ninja's off of your track." They both replied in a matter of fact sounding voice.

"OK so if your going to help me please do I don't really want to go back to the village at least not yet it is going to be quite some time before I will willingly go back." Worriedly saying truly hoping he does not go back to the village.

"OK first head west keep going straight till you come across a boulder in the ground that has a carving of a kunai pointing to the right when you get to that boulder I want you to go to the left and keep going till you fall down a hole that seems like a tunnel going straight down there you can train." The tall and masculine cloaked figure told Naruto hoping he would do just that and not have any trouble.

"Don't worry about the ninja tracking you we will take care of that. Oh and before we leave here take this I think you should keep it." The short more feminine cloaked figure told him and handing him the necklace he left behind at his old apartment.

Naruto took the necklace and put it around his neck saying.

"Thank you for everything I hope to see you in the future I should be on my way now so if you need me you obviously know where to find me, ja-ne." And he took off and ran away in the direction the cloaked figures told him to.

Naruto ran for quiet some time never stopping unless he had to go "potty" as he would eat while running toward his destination. Some of the time to have something to do other than just run in silence Naruto would strike up a conversation with the Kyuubi about anything that came to his mind just to keep from the silence. Naruto was still running when the sun started to go down and still did not reach his destination that the cloaked figures told him to head to. He had not expected it to be that far away but he figured it would be for the best "the farther away the better" as he thought.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to stop here tonight for camp and continue on my way in the morning." He said to himself as he found a nice smooth clearing a little away from his path he had been taking. He set up his tent changed into his pajamas and put on his really long night cap. After changing he got into his sleeping bag and was fast asleep.

-XxXxX-

It was a sunny day like any normal day in Konohagakure and the city was celebrating at the discovery that Naruto just disappeared from the village. Even people Naruto thought to be his friends were at the party that took most up most of the village. At the center of the party was none other than Sakura and Sasuke laughing and dancing and occasionally you could here them singing the tune that some of the villagers came up with 'Naruto is gone, he is finally gone'. The only person that was not at the party was a girl with midnight blue hair that went down to her lower back and had pupil less eyes with a light lavender tint to them. This girl resides in the Hyuuga main branch house hold and is in fact the heir to the Hyuuga clan he name Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was in her room curled up in the fetal position screaming and crying her eyes out.

Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father was sitting in his office in the main branch house of the Hyuuga compound thinking that the village was arrogant assholes who shouldn't be celebrating the disappearance of a fine ninja and man such as Naruto when he heard a scream coming from upstairs. Hiashi was startled by the sudden screaming and followed the noise up the stairs and straight to his daughters room. Hiashi burst through the door to his daughters room to see her curled up in the fetal position on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Hinata what is wrong why are you crying and screaming so much?" Hiashi asked truly scared for his daughter.

"Why… why do they hate him so much and why are they celebrating his disappearance we should be out there looking for him, why father?" Hinata asked through deep intakes of breath trying to calm down her crying.

"I wish I could tell you my daughter but is forbidden to speak of but I will tell you that a reason that the villagers are celebrating is because they are arrogant pricks that should be killed or locked up for treating Naruto so poorly," Hiashi said trying to calm his daughter down and comfort her in her time of need.

"Just train and hope for his return so that you can finally tell him how you fell and be with him." Hiashi interjected before Hinata could reply to his answer about the villagers.

Cleaning up her tears after stopping from crying Hinata smiled at her father and gave him a nod assuring him that she will be OK.

Seeing the smile and nod Hiashi decided that his daughter was calm enough for him to leave so he stood up and walked to the door before turning around to tell Hinata good night.

"Good night Hinata-chan pleasant dreams." Hiashi said.

"Good night father pleasant dreams to you too." Hinata said smiling at him.

With that Hiashi walked out of the room and left his daughter for sleep and pleasant dreams.

After Hiashi left the room Hinata lay there wide awake now with thoughts of her blonde crush and hoping of his return to the village so that she may tell him how she feels about him and wish for those same feelings to be returned to her. As she was laying there thinking of Naruto and how she would tell him how she feels she heard a noise outside her window that sounded like wind going through the trees, she found this weird since it wasn't supposed to be a windy night according to the weather forecast. She kept hearing this noise until a dark figure came and flew through her window and landed on her floor in front of her.

"Hinata-chan I'm so sorry that I left you but I had to and I can't really stay but I just wanted to tell you that I love you and hope to some day get those feelings in return and be able to live a happy life with you." The strange dark figure said to the scared lavender eyed Hyuuga heiress sitting on the bed.

"A-ano, sorry but who are you?" she asked fearing that this person can be a kidnapper who will take her and sell her to some other ninja nation to use for breeding stock so that they may have the Byakugan for themselves.

"Hinata-chan I'm hurt that you don't recognize me, it's me Hinata-chan Naruto." He said turning around and taking off his hood to his cloak to reveal that he is in fact Naruto.

Hinata didn't say a thing all that she did was sit there and stare at the man she thought was dead happy to see him alive. She soon realized what Naruto had said while he was still under his cloak and blushed so red that it made a tomato look pale. She had to fight hard in her head to not loose consciousness and possibly loose the only chance to ever see him again.

With a huge blush on her face she replied "S-sorry Naruto-kun I di-didn't recognize yo-your voice." she said barley stuttering surprising her and Naruto both.

"Heh-heh its OK Hinata-chan I understand but I really do mean what I said I am sorry and I do love you." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"REALLY YOU REALLY LOVE ME!" Hinata practically screamed at Naruto in surprise not really meaning to.

"Yea really Hinata-chan and please keep your voice down I don't want to wake anyone and interrupt us here." Naruto said with a slight quizzical look on his face wondering what she is going to say about him loving her.

"Hai Na-Naruto-kun I-I was just su-surprised I di-didn't think you li-liked me that wa-way." Hinata stuttered out while blushing profusely at the fact of what she has been told about her love.

"Of course I like you Hinata what is there not to like, your smart funny beautiful and a pretty damn kunoichi too anyone who does not see that is an idiot." not believing that Hinata thinks she doesn't have any good qualities and him trying to prove to her otherwise.

She just sat there and smiled not believing what Naruto has told her what he likes and thinks about her. With a blush still on her face she just got out of bed and walked over to him to give him a tight hug. She was holding on to him so tight that some would believe she was holding on to him as if her life depended on it and that if she didn't than he would disappear. Smiling though he returned the hug and even bent down to kiss the top of her head seeming as he was slightly taller than she was.

"I would love to stay here like this forever Hinata-chan but I can't I got to go now." A nearly crying Naruto said to Hinata.

"No Naruto-kun you can't go I just got you please why do you have to go?" Hinata said balling her eyes out from just finding out her love feels the same way about her as she does about him and then finding out that he is not going to stay here in the village with her.

"Sorry Hinata-chan but no one but you wants me in this village I always get treated like shit I just cant stay here I'm so sorry." A very teary eyed Naruto said trying to explain to her why he can't stay without revealing his secret to her.

"I know it hurts Hinata-chan trust me I know it hurts me very much as well but I just can't stay here just remember I love you and that I will come back some day I don't know when but I will." He said giving her a kiss on the lips before taking of so that it would not hurt anymore than it already did to say goodbye to her.

When Naruto left he left Hinata standing there stunned that he would come here tell her that he loves her and then just leave. This upset her so much that she fell to her knees screaming in agony crying her eyes out.

-XxXxX-

It is the middle of the night after Naruto left and all was quiet like any other night (in most places) until there was a loud scream heard through out half of Konohagakure and if that didn't help any there was also a very strong amount of chakra being released that was felt through out the city. With the loud screaming and high and strong amount of chakra being released it naturally woke a lot if not all the people in the village up.

(with Tsunade)

Tsunade has just fallen asleep after a long day at the Hokage tower when she woke up to hearing a scream and sensing a strong and high amount of chakra being released. Being the Hokage she knew that she had to go and investigate the strange occurrences so that she may insure the safety of the village and the people inside. Reluctantly getting up and quickly dressed Tsunade took off out her bedroom window towards the noise and chakra she heard and felt. On the way there three ANBU came running up beside her waiting for orders.

"Hokage-Sama what are your orders on this situation with the screaming and high chakra being released?" An ANBU wearing a hawk mask asked her clearly stating that he was the leader of the ANBU squad following her.

"I want you to contain the area and do not I repeat do not interrupt me under any circumstances unless I call you in is that clear?" In an authoritative voice Tsunade ordered the ANBU squad.

"Understood Hokage-Sama." The leader of the ANBU squad said.

"Good now go." Tsunade told the ANBU squad.

The ANBU squad took off in different directions to go and secure the area around the disturbances.

"What the hell is going on here why is this strange chakra coming from the Hyuuga estates and what is with the screaming." Tsunade asked herself.

Upon arriving at the Hyuuga residence compound Tsunade came upon the sight of the entire compound in panic and many running around investigating everywhere in the compound to see if anyone has broken in and kidnapped someone.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Tsunade screamed to the entire compound earning everyone's attention that was there.

"Tsunade-Sama please follow me I think I can show you what is going on." Hiashi said showing up in the front doorway leading from the main house in the compound.

Tsunade turned and looked at Hiashi seeing a look of disturbed sadness on his face. She decided to follow him into the house and down the hall to the source of all the disturbances. Upon entering the room Tsunade came to a very unexpected sight (considering who the person was.). Hinata was laying there in her bed in sobbing convulsions still screaming and unconsciously releasing mass amounts of chakra.

"Oh my god! Hinata." Tsunade ran immediately to Hinata's side (after seeing her the way she was) to run a quick diagnostics jutsu on her to make sure there were no injuries inflicted by an unknown force.

"Hinata?, Hinata wake up we need you to wake up" Hiashi said trying to wake up his daughter in the hopes of finding out why she was screaming and to stop the exceedingly dangerous amount of chakra she was releasing.

Still sobbing (she was crying in her sleep) her eyes fluttered to see two blurry figures staring at her from both sides of her bed. She cleared her eyes so that she could see better but still had tears running down her face she realized that the two blurry figures were in fact the Hokage and her father.

"F-father, H-hokage-sama? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked truly curious as to why the leader of there village and her father were standing on both sides of her bed with distraught faces. All the while Hinata was trying to hide the tears that were still coming down her face.

"We are here to see what is wrong with you, you woke most of the village up with your screaming and if that didn't wake them up it was the massive amount of chakra you were emitting." Hiashi told his daughter reading her face for any clues as to why she may have been screaming and releasing a massive amount of chakra or to at least see if she knew what she was doing.

"Hinata can you remember anything that happened in your dream to cause you to scream and release a lot of chakra like you were?" Tsunade asked her figuring it was a dream that caused her to do what she did seeing as there was no injuries inflicted upon her.

"W-well in my dream I was laying in my bed thinking about Naruto-kun just after father bid me good night when Naruto-kun came flying through the window landing on my floor." Hinata told them.

"Was there a reason for him to come into your room like that did he say anything to you?" Tsunade asked her trying to get to the bottom of the problem.

"Well he apologized to me and told me that he loves me but he can't stay and that he has to go." Hinata told them leaving out the part were Naruto had returned to her after already leaving the village because of the hateful villagers.

"He had to leave? Were did he have to go and why couldn't he stay?" Tsunade asked getting very worried that her adoptive grandson may have done something that could cause his friends and her especially to hurt.

"In my dream Naruto-kun told me he left the village because he said that everyone but me doesn't want him in the village and that he came back to me to tell me he loves me because he didn't want to live with any regrets." Hinata told them not even bothering to hide that Naruto left in her dream knowing that they were going to find out from her one way or another.

"Thank you Hinata you may go back to sleep if you would like in the mean time I need to speak with your father, Hiashi." Tsunade said to Hinata then waking out the door calling to Hiashi.

"Hokage-sama? What do you think is wrong with my daughter?" Hiashi asked the leader of the village.

"Hiashi have you ever heard people having a love so strong for someone that they can feel and tell things about their object of love that no one else can tell?" Tsunade asked the Hyuuga clan leader.

"It's very rare but yes I have heard of that, why may you ask?" Hiashi said not getting what the Hokage was getting at.

"I believe that Hinata may have that for Naruto that's why. ANBU!" Tsunade explained then called some ANBU to the scene.

The ANBU appeared seconds later awaiting orders from their leader. Ten ANBU in all appeared in the clearing that Tsunade and Hiashi were standing in.

"You five I want you to stay here and guard the Hyuuga compound until I release you and you five I want you to go over to Naruto's apartment and see if he is there if he is not search the village."


	3. Tsunades speech

Hey everyone sorry I haven't had a update in awhile we lost the internet here and the only way I could get on would be at school. But anyway this is just a preview for the third chapter to let you guys know that I am working on my story still and plan to continue it. If I haven't mentioned this before there will be some slight music within the next couple of chapters but not much so don't worry. Anyway on with the preview.

"Lady Tsunade! You have a package from an unknown sender and there is a label on it sating that it is strictly for your eyes only." Shizune said running into the room waking the Hokage out of her daze of Hokage work.

"Did you check to see what it is at all." The Lady Hokage asked her assistant/ longtime friend.

"We tried but whoever sent it must have been really good at using seals because noone but you can open it for it requiers your blood, We even had a Hyuuga try checking it but it is incased in some kind of chakra that hinders the Hyuuga's ability to see through objects." Shizune replied worridly hoping that there was nothing in the package that would hurt the Hokage.

"Alright just hand it over then Shizune there is little need to worry." Tsunade said reaching out her hand to grab the package from Shizune.

Once she handed the package over to Tsunade Shizune left the office to give Tsunade her privacy as it was instructed on the package.

When she received the package Tsunade bit her thumb and wiped some blood on the package hearing the sizzeling showing the seal being released. Inside was an envelope with a slight buldge in it and a cd case containing a cd. She opened the envelope and turned it upside down and out dropped the crystal necklace she had give Naruto years ago. Along with the necklace came a letter addressed to her from Naruto.

The letter read:

Dear Lady Tsunade,

against my better judgment I have decided to let you know that the dreaded 'demon' of Konoha is indeed still alive. I am returning to you what is rightfully yours I do apologize though that I have not returned it sooner but even 'demons' can get pretty busy. I hope that Konoha is finally a better and happier place now that I am gone. I may never return to Konoha seeming as no one really wants me there including the people I thought once to be friends of mine and that is another reason I am returning your necklace. If you can fulfill at least one request from a 'demon' then listen to the cd I have sent you with the letter and necklace.

Naruto

P.S. Don't bother sending anyone after it will only end in dissappointment.

Tsunade finished reading the letter with tears falling down her face. She silently got up and walked over to the office stereo to put the cd and listen to what Naruto requested she listen to.

The only song that was on the cd that came with the letter and necklace was a song Naruto called 'The Day I Left The Womb' (by escape the fate). As the song ended the tears falling down her face were now even heavier. The reason for the increase flow of tears was because Tsunade could feel the emotion in Naruto's voice as he sang. She could feel all the pain, sadness, and longing for love and a home. Tsunade was sitting there in silence thinking of our favorite blond knucklehead.

_'It's been three years Naruto were the hell are you, well at least we have a general idea of why you left and that your alive at least.'_

After a few minutes to collect herself Tsunade called her assistant Shizune in. "Shizune! Get in here I need your help deciding something."

"What is it Lady Tsunade is something wrong have you found out who the letter was from." Shizune said running into the room from her desk out in the hall.

"Well first how many people do you know of that knows Naruto's secret and second the letter and everything that came with it was from Naruto." Tsunade replied still with some visible sadness on her face.

"Well I only know that of course the older generation of the villagers but of his friends I only know of his team that knows …... his ….. secret ….. WHAT!" Shizune yelled. "You mean to tell me Naruto sent the package where is he is he alright why did he leave?"

"Easy Shizune calm down yes he did send the package and yes he is alive but I dont know exactly why he left but from the letter and the song he recorded I dont think he is alright emotionally, and I didn't mean who knows about the Kyuubi I mean do you know anyone who knows of his heritage?" Tsunade said trying to calm down her now erratic assistant so as no to make too much of a commotion.

Shizune gave no response so Tsunade assumed she did not know who Naruto's mother and father were. So Tsunade quickly came up with a plan to set the villagers in there places.

"Ok Shizune by your silence and slightly confused expression i'm assuming that you do not know who Naruto's parents were, so what I want you to do is get everyone shinobi and villager alike and have them gathered infront of the Hokage building as soon as possible." Tsunade said with a smerk on her face after telling Shizune what she wanted her to do.

About an hour later everyone in the village was at the Hokage tower and the village it self was closed off to people who where not already there.

Tsunade walked out onto the lowest platform she could and looked over the crowd going thorugh what she was about to tell the village in her head. As she finished her thoughts she called apon some ANBU and had them quiet down the crowd so she can get on with her announcment. The crowd quickly quieted down and gave their undivided attention to the Lady Hokage standing before them.

Tsunade grabbed the mic that had been set up for this announcment and spoke into it saying "I have just received something from someone very important to me and to some of the young shinobi who were in the ninja academy with." she paused. "This boy carries a burden that has been forbidden from the younger generation of knowing but I think it is time they know so that they may know why they should consider him a hero time and time again for what he holds back." She looked at the crowd noticing all the young and confused faces as well as some look's of anger from some of the older people in the crowd.

A brave villager decided to speak up and said "What does it matter the demon is dead why tell the younger generation something that is pointless to know." As soon as he finished his sentence there was a blur that passed by him, and a small spray of blood before his head fell from his shoulders.

"Thankyou ANBU, now most if not all of the younger generation has been told only a partial truth to what happened back when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, you have been told that the Fourth Hokage killed the great demon but he infact did not kill him he did however defeat the Kyuubi by sealing it into a new born baby and that baby was Naruto Uzumaki." She paused yet again and noticed the younger generation had looks of shock on their faces. "Now what no one knows except a select few is who Naruto's parents really were even he does not know who they were. Before I tell you though let me tell you that both his mother and his father were held in extremely high regards and not some dunk and whore as so many of you have spread the rumor that they were. His parents were in fact Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death and if you do not believe me then think of what Naruto looks like and then look at the head of the Fourth Hokage on the monument." Tsunade said as she finished her speech and left the crowd of shocked and saddened faces especially of Hinata Hyuuga the girl who loves our young hero. Tsunade sat there staring at everyone for a good ten minutes just to make sure she got her point across and then turned around and headed back inside to finish some of the paperwork that she has been ignoring.

Well that is it for this chapter guys sorry it's a little short but I wanted to be able to post something up since I haven't been writing much lately I have been too distracted with playing world of warcraft and read some other stories on here. We Are by EroSlackerMicha, The Fox Hidden in the Leaves by MikeJV37 are some pretty good stories but if u want to know more just check out my favorits and find more.


End file.
